Description: (Applicant's Description) The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) Informatics Facility provides information technology support to UPCI members involved in cancer-related research. The overall goal of the Facility is to develop and implement a next generation information technology infrastructure within UPCI that will support the research activities of UPCI members. The Facility is currently developing a sophisticated information system and secure intranet that will eventually acquire, store and manage all research data generated at UPCI. The Informatics Facility currently manages all data generated by UPCI cancer research protocols in addition to highly specialized data generated by UPCI research laboratories, such as the Immunologic Monitoring and Diagnostic Laboratory (IMDL). Facility personnel work closely with many UPCI programs on issues related to information technology support in both the clinical and research domains. The Facility Director chairs UPCI's Information Systems Steering Committee.